Delilah Sonnest
Delilah Sonnest is a pandimensional being and a member of the Pandimensional Market. She is a recovering gambling addict and the keeper of deception. Character Appearance Delilah's body is pale pink with more saturated pink markings. She has grey-purple bobbed hair with a straight-cut fringe covering her eyes. She has sharp canines and four hands. Her body is anchored to the shadows and she cannot tread where there is none. Personality Despite her talent, she's very honest and genuine. However, she's extremely cunning and sharp, prone to playful pranks or using her bluffing skills for good or for fun. Although she can be a sinister presence, she's a mostly benevolent one, but can overstep boundaries. Skills and Abilities Her blessing allows her to lie flawlessly. These range from little white lies to straight-up denying things that happened moments ago, and she can convince a subject of almost anything. This involves some mild hypnotic abilities in her voice and eyes. Unrelated to her silver-tongued blessing, she can Shadow Shift; melting and swimming through the darkness as a living shadow. History Little is known of Delilah's past - she makes a point of telling ridiculous half-truths every time someone asks her of her childhood - but a few key events are known. She used to be a gambling addict, and a real big name at a pandimensional casino. This was after the development of her blessing, so the source of her blessing is unknown, but she used this power to bluff and lie her way into riches. Her shadow anchor was inflicted upon her as a punishment, meaning she could not float freely or step where no shadows lie. However, there is controversy as to who inflicted this punishment; Sonnest deliberately spreads contradictory rumours about her own past, stating that it was punishment for trying to decieve The Reformer, trying to swindle a Pantheon member, or the result of her bluffing her way out of execution for treason, among other stories. She currently has no second job to being a keeper, but frequents addict therapy meetings to help deal with her gambling addiction. She learned the art of Shadow Shifting - really an alternate form of phasing - through Theodore Inver. Blessing Training involves fine-tuning the user's speech and body language so that they can lie flawlessly, channeling complete conviction so they can almost lie to themselves. It involves a lot of concentration and focus on the user's own body, so they can control their mannerisms and speech, but also keep a grip on the truth. Like some other blessings (namely shapeshifting and fusion), prolonged use can affect the user's mind and perception of reality. It also involves small amounts of hypnotism. Delilah does this using her eyes and voice. This alters the subject's perception, allowing their mind to be tricked more easily. While the voice is used for standard deception, the eyes can be used for more extreme cases, where the lie is too outrageous to just bluff and talk your way around. Delilah's eyes flash brightly and quickly when she activates her hypnosis, as her power is very potent, but lesser users have less extreme patterns. Sonnest also stresses that the blessing must not be used for evil. While you can lie your way into and out of almost anywhere, you should not use it to harm or manipulate others in a cruel way, and must always keep honesty and the safety of others closest. For this reason, she will not grant the blessing to any student who seems like they will use the blessing to seriously hurt others. For ''that ''reason, few pandims have this blessing. Trivia * Her name is a pun on the word 'Dishonest' - D. Sonnest, or Dee Sonnest * She is often seen carrying a parasol, which casts shadows so she can tread where she pleases. ** Though she cannot float or fly due to her shadow anchor, she can stretch her body. However, this leaves a pillar of shadow and flame that is vulnerable to attack. ** It could be speculated that she may be able to float/fly in total darkness. Category:Females Category:Pandims Category:Blessed Category:Pandimensional Market